PROJECT SUMMARY The Integrated Program in Cancer and Data Science (hereafter the Program), administered by the NCI- designated Moffitt Comprehensive Cancer Center (Moffitt) trains the next generation of leaders in Cancer and Data Science. This training program is overseen by an executive committee comprised of the three PIs, who together have decades of training experience in translational, basic and data science. Over thirty faculty members, who work together at the interface of cancer research and data science, serve as mentors and co-mentors. The Program is cross-disciplinary, spanning every Division at Moffitt including: 1) basic science; 2) population science; 3) clinical science; 4) translational science; and 5) data science. Postdoctoral trainees in the Program are paired into training teams that design a mentored research project that addresses a critical issue in cancer utilizing data science approaches. In addition to research, the Program includes structured coursework, taken as appropriate, and is supplemented by participation in many career development activities relevant to postdoctoral trainees. The Program is regularly and rigorously evaluated internally and externally in a process that measures progress of the trainees and the effectiveness of the Program.